All In
by Distr3sSweet
Summary: Las decisiones más "difíciles" son el reto del día a día que los asesinos profesionales deben enfrentar.
1. El dilema de Machi

Sabía que la creatividad no era su fuerte; no tiene necesidad de concebir muchos pensamientos, generalmente acierta con la solución a la primera idea; no le interesa ser tolerante y tampoco original, perdió la curiosidad hace mucho cuando dejó de importarle las opiniones ajenas; le cuesta responsabilizarse y más aún si es con alguien más, por lo que trata de evitar el compromiso. Y a decir verdad, la creatividad le fastidiaba, se sentía obligada. No era de esas personas que se fuerzan en pensar en una idea para sorprender a los demás.

Pero aun así, quería sorprenderlo…

El siempre trata de sorprenderla, que ella rechace el presente o la invitación es otra historia, sí… por lo menos ella se daba cuenta de su esfuerzo, y además la intención es la que vale, cierto? No podía quitarle crédito a él por eso.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué hacer? La asesina se rascó la nuca en señal de frustración, sabía que uno de estos días le iba a pasar la cuenta por tener un ideal tan antisocial, aunque si no fuera por esta situación no tendría de que quejarse… Pero este era un caso especial, realmente quería sorprenderlo con algo original.

Podría invitarlo a cenar y ahí le diría, después de todo, es él quien la invita siempre a cenar…

No, simplemente no es su estilo, y el estar dejando ropa de talla menor en su armario mientras el sale tampoco lo era, es más, ella misma consideraba ambas opciones una idea poco original.

Luego de la vigésimo sexta vuelta por el comedor paró en seco, suspiró resignada y se dijo "me rindo" sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y marcó su número "demasiado peso sobre mis hombros, sólo le diré y ya"

* * *

La persecución duro cerca de media hora y terminó con un tropezón, el sujeto ya no podía más, estaba exhausto de correr, ni hablar de defenderse, el sólo quería acabar con todo esto de la manera más rápida e indolora posible, pero su seguidor tenía otros planes.

"¿De verdad creíste que te podrías escabullir de mí?"

El sujeto se dio vuelta sobre el suelo para encarar a su perseguidor y con mucha dificultad logró ponerse de pie "Sólo… termina rápido" dijo entre profundas respiraciones, a pesar de ser un espacio medio abierto, ya se había resignado a su destino, no hay donde correr.

El, siendo un sádico asesino, no le agradaba este tipo de resolución que tomaban sus víctimas, a pesar de que lo respetaba. Pero un asesino tiene sus recursos, medios para hacer de un simple homicidio algo más divertido y llevadero.

Él lo miró por unos segundos como si estuviera debatiendo entre matarlo o dejarlo vivir por su valentía, o por le menos eso le hizo creer a su víctima, entonces su víctima cayó en la trampa revelando un brillo de esperanza en su ojos, sólo entonces el arlequín volvió a mostrar su sonrisa "Sabes, hace tiempo que no asesino a nadie" entonces el semblante de su víctima cobró un aspecto mucho más derrotado.

Antes de darse cuenta, el arlequín puso su mano sobre toda su mandíbula tan fuerte como para dejar marcada su silueta si lo llegara a soltar, lo levantó poniendo una cara muy sugerente "No sabes cuento tiempo llevo esperando esto" se estaba degustando con toda la desesperación que irradiaba de su objetivo.

Entonces su presa hizo lo único que podía hacer cualquier malaventurado ser en su situación, encomendarse a su dios y pedir perdón.

Cuando su presa comenzó a llorar sus últimas plegarias el mago ronroneó "Uh-huh, nos divertiremos un montón" a lo que su víctima siguió balbuciendo sus plegarias, incomprensibles para él pues no lo dejaba hablar con su mano tapándole toda la boca, claro, eso no lo hacia una presa menos apetecible. Volvió a lamerse los labios mientras alzaba su mano para asestar su primer golpe, su víctima cerró los ojos tan fuertes como pudo exclamando el nombre de su deidad como acto final, entonces el móvil de Hisoka vibró.

Su víctima seguía en espera con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como el dolor nunca llegaba abrió uno de sus ojos y vio a su verdugo contestando tranquilamente el teléfono, _"Hasta cuando seguirá esta tortura"_ se dijo el desdichado.

"Discúlpame un minuto" se excusó cortésmente con su víctima mientras contestaba el móvil.

"Que tal amor, ¿Cómo va todo?"

La reacción del asesino cambió drásticamente cuando la persona del otro lado del móvil le habló, la victima vio con horror como Hisoka ampliaba sus ojos por la noticia, _"de seguro mataron a un familiar suyo, ahora si se va a desquitar conmigo"_ pensó más que resignado.

"¿D-De mí?" contestó el arlequín con una interrogante, su víctima podía sentir su propio pulso, y en un arranque de presión agudizó inconscientemente sus sentidos logrando oír algo del emisor de la llamada que llamó la atención. Algo que tenía que ver con el espíritu santo, entonces la víctima se dijo _"¡debe ser una señal!",_ cerró los ojos con furia y sin perder tiempo volvió encomendarse a su dios con una voluntad que envidiaría hasta el mayor de los devotos.

La víctima no era consciente de que la llamada ya había finalizado, pero no se detuvo y siguió rezando ignorando su alrededor, fue entonces cuando lo sintió, un enorme y apasionado beso en su mejilla por parte de su verdugo que hizo eco en toda la sabana que tenían alrededor.

La víctima cayó de trasero y su boca quedó abierta por varios segundos mientras veía a un arlequín danzante alejándose con toda la gracia de un cisne hacia la ciudad. Hasta que al cabo de un par de minutos escuchó una impetuosa sentencia "¡VOY A SER PADRE!" espantando a la mayoría de las aves silvestres de la cercanía.

La respuesta había llegado a él tan rápido como sus lágrimas de alivio, había sido salvado por el primogénito de su asesino.

Pero que no se le reste importancia a la difícil decisión que tuvo que tomar Machi, después de todo, la vida de este bien aventurado podría haber terminado de no ser por la creatividad de ella…

* * *

**¿Cuántos acontecimientos tendré que haberme saltado para llegar a esto eh? Xd. Bueno, de todos los one-shot que tengo decidí comenzar con este, ya que soy devoto de la historia donde los protagonistas tiene que ganarse el amor de unos a otros, por lo que pensé que sería mejor comenzar con algo donde los lazos ya estén formado xd. **

**No se preocupe, si a usted realmente le atrae la trama de conseguir amor más que la idea de saber que hay después, entonces sólo sea paciente, que las mayorías de mis one-shots consiste de lo primero.**

**Por cierto, no sé si convertir esta historia en un one-shot, escribiéndola me dije que tal vez podría colocar todo lo relacionado con la familia de estos dos en otros capítulos, por lo mismo creo que con el tiempo deberé cambiar el título y la descripción xd****, pero bueno, eso será más adelante xd.**

**Gracias por leer, esperó haberles quitado algo de aburrimiento.**


	2. Cambio de planes

**Antes de empezar, tengo que decir que estoy muy contento con la aceptación de este fic. Lo hice con la idea de darle una sorpresa más allá de las expectativas al lector, teniendo a la kunoichi y al arlequín por fin como una pareja legal. Quiero empezar por dar las gracias a los que se molestaron escribiendo review, de mi consideración, permítanme decirles que este fic tiene varios capítulos guardados que eventualmente actualizare con el tiempo, así que sin más preámbulos-**

* * *

Otra apasionante noche en su residencia.

Hisoka aún no podía creer todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, era demasiado maravilloso como para no dudar al respecto.

A su lado descansaba plácidamente sobre su pectoral su amor eterno, Machi, la persona responsable del regalo más valioso que le hayan entregado.

"Aun no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando" comentó el arlequín con su permanente sonrisa

Machi abrió un ojo el cual se dirigió hacia el rostro del arlequín "¿No quieres?" preguntó tomando apropósito su comentario de forma negativa.

"Todo lo contrario, deseo aún más" respondió sin inmutarse mientras acariciaba delicadamente la contorneada espalda de su amada "Es solo que este embarazo fue algo repentino para mí, nada que me disguste por cierto" agregó

"Lo hacemos todos los días, que esperabas…" dijo Machi con desdén volviendo a dormir en el pecho de Hisoka que tenía como almohada mecedora, el vaivén del pecho del arlequín realmente le daba su dosis de pereza.

"Pensé que estabas tomando algún anticonceptivo. Incluso llegue a pensar que podías controlar tu organismo para evitar el embarazo. Ya sabes, como estas instruida en el campo de la biología y generalmente lo ligas al nen, pensé que-"

"Si puedo" comentó para sorpresa del arlequín "puedo controlar el flujo de semen que pasa por mi útero e inclusive crear unos anticuerpos para erradicarlos, de esta manera el óvulo no corre riesgos" dijo sin pelos en la lengua dejando al arlequín estupefacto

"wow" dijo el arlequín y Machi dejó escapar una carcajada ante su reacción

"Pensé que querías saber" pero Hisoka no se dejó llevar por los pensamientos acerca del funcionamiento del nen de su amada, si no en algo más importante.

"Y si puedes hacer todo eso, porque…?"

Machi se encogió de hombros, "Los dos hemos pasado por mucho ya, lo suficiente en mi opinión…" su rostro comenzó a cobrar un tenue enrojecimiento, fácilmente detectable con la luz de la luna sobre ella "Además siempre te veía observando a los niños de las otras parejas, pensé que te gust-" pero fue callada por los tiernos labios de su payaso

"Me encanta" dijo atrayéndola a un suave abrazo para no perder el calor corporal que estaban compartiendo "Siento que estoy viviendo un sueño" expresó volviendo su rostro hacia el techo, proyectando su vida con su futuro hijo.

Sera un encanto como niño; jugara con su retoño todos los días. Un alborotador natural como adolecente; no puede esperar por darle concejos sobre el amor y las chicas, y a medida que siga creciendo se hará fuerte y flexible como él, inteligente y calculador como su madre, sus reflejos estarán fuera del panorama normal de un ser humano, será poderoso, ese chico está destinado a ser más poderoso que sus propios padres juntos. Ese será su hijo.

Hisoka suspiró con júbilo "No puedo esperar a que él llegue"

Machi lo miró por unos instantes y sonrió "Ah… conque quieres un niño"

Hisoka entró rápidamente en pánico disimulado ante el tono irónico que uso su pareja. Con el paso de los años, las parejas entran inconscientemente en una etapa que por el amor mutuo de ambos deberían evitar, la rutina. Consciente de esto, Hisoka se las ingenió para erigir una relación en base a la creatividad y gustos de ambos, lo cual resultó ser muy beneficioso tanto para el como para ella, por supuesto, esto nunca hubiera sido posible de no ser por la decisión de cada uno de dar de su parte por el bien de la relación. Pero un día, algo salió terriblemente satisfactorio para Machi y desgraciadamente, terriblemente mal para Hisoka, y desde ese día que Machi había cobrado un gusto aterrador para él. Ese día, Machi descubrió que su hobby preferido, era frustrar a Hisoka. No sólo en su estilo de vida habitual, sino también en la intimidad, y en la intimidad si se desquitaba con gusto, pero esa es una historia para otro día y para otra clasificación más adecuada…

El punto es, que su pasatiempo favorito se convirtió en frustrarlo, si él quería un producto en específico, entonces ella le traería el equivalente al producto pero perteneciente a la competencia. Si el quería sintonizar una película o comedia, ella se las arreglaría para colocar una comedia con igual trama pero al fin y al cabo distinta, y siempre le daría un argumento bien justificado que lo haga dudar, que incluso lo convenza, y por amor a ella, a sus radiantes ojos y sus parpados que usualmente aletean con fuerza para seducirlo, el desistiría a ella.

¿Injusto?, no mucho, a Hisoka le encanta verla satisfecha, feliz, incluso si es a costa de su infortunio, el no dejara de admirar las escasas sonrisas que le da esa mujer por un simple capricho al que el perfectamente se podría acostumbrar. Además, Machi sigue siendo por lejos su mayor logro, y ella ha demostrado ser la compañera perfecta, aunque Machi lo niegue, él sabe que ella siempre estará hay para el como lo había hecho antes.

Pero ahora… "Machi, sabes bien que siempre he querido tener un niño"

"¡Sera hermosa Hisoka!" pronunció con prosperidad ignorando el comentario del payaso.

"_aquí vamos"_ se dijo el arlequín resignado

"Sera inteligente como su madre y…" aparentó dificultad al estar pensando en una cualidad de Hisoka "fuerte… como su padre" dijo Machi tratando de no reírse mientras habla al ver que la sonrisa de Hisoka comenzaba a deformarse hacia abajo monótonamente "Le compraremos todo tipo de ropas, vestidos, faldas, moños."

Hisoka intentó intervenir "No puedes por lo menos hacer gemelos para tener el par, así ganaríamos tod-"

"¡_DOS_ hermosas chicas comparecerán nuestra familia!" exclamó Machi alzado divertidamente una de sus manos hacia el techo que Hisoka estaba viendo ahora con desanimo

"yo no me refería a eso…" respondió de manera seria, no hay caso, incluso cuando no se puede saber el sexo exacto del bebe desde los primeros meses, no tenía duda alguna en que ella pudiera interferir de alguna manera en la genética de su hijo… de sus hijas… Además, él es uno de esos que creen que el género del bebe lo determina el deseo de la madre, asique estaba prácticamente perdido.

"Ya puedo imaginarlo, jugaremos con ellas, le contaremos cuentos, saldremos de paseo juntas" Machi suspiro soñadoramente, "no puedo esperar…" Dijo acurrucándose con felicidad en el pecho de su amado y luego de unos minutos se durmió.

Y hay quedo Hisoka… mirando el techo…

Suspiró en derrota y volvió acariciarle la espalda a su confidente. "Yo tampoco puedo esperar mi amor, yo tampoco…" tal vez debería seguir agradecido, después de todo sigue siendo sus hijas…

"_Dos niñas…"_ volvió a repetir esas palabras en su cabeza contemplando bien la idea, pero al pensar en niñas, en _SUS _niñas_, _al arlequín sólo le venía un pensamiento a la cabeza _"El infeliz que se acerque a cualquiera de ellas deseara no haber nacido"_

* * *

**Tengo que admitir que me entretengo bastante escribiendo algo acerca de esta pareja xd. **

**Estaba tratando de terminar otra historia de la misma pareja pero resulto ser mucho más extensa de lo que espere:/, asique me decidí por actualizar este fic. Aunque había dicho que en septiembre no subiría historias, aún tenía que terminar otro proyecto, y actualizar este fic y "Ser un asesino implica:", sólo entonces podré retirarme con la conciencia limpia y volver en octubre xd. Como sea, he aquí el segundo capítulo, el fic pasa tener otro título y sus capítulos seguirán en aumento. Solo me resta decir gracias por leer, nos vemos^^.**


End file.
